zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jäzzi/Archive One
You have new messages (last change) -- EveryDayJoe45 (Talk) 01:51, April 23, 2010 Look at Template:Userboxes-Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 03:58, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Or you could look at Zeldapedia:Userboxes for premade ones.-Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 04:01, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Reply Sorry Hi -Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 21:43, April 26, 2010 (UTC) (Translation: Hi I can speak in hylian.)-Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 21:44, April 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Quick question, or whatever your title was Admins Block One thing, maybe you should get somebody to help you with whoever is bothering you at school. It may not help here, but at least whatever you're going through will stop.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 20:38, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :No promises there. You have to accept that the word's definition has been changed. --AuronKaizer ''' 21:06, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Society changed it, because society is stupid. And please just don't respond to this at all because I will literally find a way to bite you through the internet because I'm broken and don't want to deal with anybody. --Jäzzi (talk) 21:31, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Stop it. Stop it NOW. Okay, you have problems. I get this. I get a lot of crap in my life. We don't need to know. You DON'T need to broadcast it over the wiki. Guess what? I share a lot of your problems. Do you see me bringing it on here? No. I'm sorry if I'm being sharp, but I can't stand it when people do this. Please, if you want to stay, listen to me: Okay, we get it, your life is bad. You have problems. So does everyone else. Now do some editing. If you don't want to stay, continue as you are. I don't want to get angry at you and don't think OH STARS HATES ME BOO HOO because I DON'T, I just really, really dislike the way you're acting EDIT: Just wanted to add this now I'm calmer You know what, Jäzzi? I see a lot of myself in you. And I understand what you are going through; I know it feels like nobody understands, I get you completely. But Zeldapedia isn't the place to vent your fustrations and your problems. I'd really love to see you stay and become a good editor here. I like you, I think this whole thing was a mistake on my part, but you really need to sort things out on your end. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 22:18, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Um... Well, I kinda can't do anything seeing how AK blocked me to the point I can't even edit my talk page under my usename like C2 had it. And I was just wondering if you guys made your decision yet? And I was just kinda hoping the desicion would be made before I got back from my trip -- 14:32, May 15, 2010 (UTC) You are offically unblocked. You are free to edit pages, talk to other users, join in on discussions, etc. But under the provision you do not sockpuppet ever again, and do not get raving mad anytime the word emo is used. And don't get into anymore fights either, about anything. Just stay civil, don't vandalize pages, and don't create another account or use an IP to bypass a block. Okay?-- C2' / 15:26, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I probably would've done the same thing. I'm um, easily, distracted. --Jäzzi (talk) 21:03, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Edits Thank you. IRC Userbox Glitches Did you not get my earlier changes? Anyway, stop making changes to the markup of the glitch pages without asking right now, or you void your final chance. --AuronKaizer ''' 13:13, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I don't think I did. But I'll stop. --Jäzzi (talk) 13:21, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Not Funny YOU CUT OFF HIS WHAT Example example|Is this what you wanted? I will work on fixing the name later, but besides that, is it good? ''Super'' duh... '' '' 07:36, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :No, kinda like this. I think I got it. --'''Jazzi 20:47, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Looks good. J-man Zelda Fan 20:52, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Only problem, was that ^^ didn't link, so I'm hoping this one will. --'Jazzi' 20:55, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::It doesn't link because you are linking to your talk page, which this is. - McGillivray227 20:56, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Wow, and now I feel insanely stupid. Thanks though. --'Jazzi' 21:02, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::No problem. Although, most users tend to have at least one link to their user page and one link to their talk page. I'm not sure if it's a rule, but it certainly makes it easier for someone who's trying to get your user page. - McGillivray227 21:04, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::I tried to make it like that, which is why I copied the coding from CC. But then only one of the links worked. Oh, I think I know why. --'Jazzi' 21:10, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::I DID IT! --'Jazzi Jäzzi' 21:25, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Nationality userboxes apology Just wanted to say sorry for what i said on the irc. later /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T (talk) 01:39, June 8, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat :Thanks for the apology. --'Jazzi Jäzzi' 21:36, June 8, 2010 (UTC) suggestions for the temple of courage i just stumbled across zeldapedia looking for information on the beggar/banker from OoT/MM (whats up with that guy he was one of the few entities in the game to recognize link in goron zora and deku form, as well as somehow being able to recall you're account balance from the future) i noticed your "Temple of Courage" feature and had to suggest one of my own, but you need 50 page edits to post there: so i figured one of yous could do it if they seem at all interesting actually i had two ruto vs lulu and the first guys you see when you go to the dark world in LInk to the Past; the troll guy and the little pink ball he kicks around. strict popularity contest. just for your consideration/revision/dismissal, thanks! }} And the banker has a magic ink stamp that lets him recognize Link while in different forms and from the future Oni Link 22:48, June 9, 2010 (UTC) RE:See also Images that didn't work. I'll try to figure it out, but seriously, ask AK. J-man Zelda Fan 23:41, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Insults Walkthrough When uploading